Mogami Kyoko
by Loyalty counts
Summary: She always thought her fate was sealed with Sho. Then opens the next chapter of her life, when she meets the emerald eyed police officer. [AU] One shot.


**Author's Note:**

 **Hi everyone!**

 **And here is my third Skip beat story, I have been wanting to post one since long but couldn't since I had to concentrate on my other story and also a few other stuff.**

 **So I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review, favourite and follow!**

* * *

Mogami Kyoko's eyes were swollen. This was a marriage she never intended to do. She didn't want to be a victim of human torture.

As she lay on her bed wincing as the pain shot up in her back, she recalled how happy she had been without marrying this arrogant self-absorbed animal that only wanted to use her body.

Alas, he could never do that. Either she would break his head with a vase or run away from the house, earning a whip from the parents in law because they would assume she was trying to find an escape from her fate that was already decreed upon her.

Slowly, she rose from her position, remembering to pack her bag and also her husband Fuwad Shotaro's. His parents were out today, and she could hear the moans of another woman in the other side of the room.

If he doing desire her anymore, than why keep her? She felt like a fool trying to convince herself of their provision and think that they were kind to her by taking her under their wing when they only wanted a beautiful young wan as a bride for their horny son.

She wiped the fresh tears and closed the zip of the bag, letting the pain takeover her system and distract her from all the thoughts that grieved her.

Suddenly, the room was burst open, and in came Sho with his new girlfriend for this week.

"We're leaving right now." He said.

She frowned through her emotionless face. "What about your parents?" She asked.

He leaned down and slapped her hard. "They don't need to kniw when we have left. If you know what's good for you, then shut up and get the luggage in the car. You have five minutes to load the and sit in the backseat while I and―"

He stood up and pulled the short clothed woman in his arms closer. "Sweetheart sit in the front. Now hurry up!" He left her in a miserable state as she tried to lift all the bags and go down.

She loaded the luggage and sat in the car, relieved that she was 2 minutes early. She touched her cheek and winced as she noted that it was already turning red.

Her hands were no more soft, provided the work she does in house from cleaning to the cooking for the entire family.

She wondered when she would be freed from this prison. As they started to leave for their supposed 'honeymoon'

* * *

Kyoko was at ease as she watched the luggage carried by the hotel staff to their rooms, this was the first time she was declined to carry anything.

Her husband wasn't around, and she thought maybe he was in some room with that woman doing unimaginable things with her becuase Kyoko refused him.

She stayed in her room for the entire dat, until he came inside by swiping the card, alone.

Which was very strange.

* * *

She awoke to the sunlight, a small smile appeared on her face as she watched the morning sun rise beautifully over the horizon. She glanced at the other bed, expecting him to be still sleeping, but the sound of the shower made it clear that he was awake.

Her clothes were now neatly arranged on the bed, with her hand running down the soft black locks that flowed graciously down her shoulders.

She felt insecure compared to her husband's flings. Her husband wasn't a very rich man, he was a man with two hotels that were positioned in places were he could find beautiful women.

The sound of the bathroom door opening awoke her from her trance. Her supposed husband was peeping out of the door without a scowl for the first time.

She set the comb down and waited for him to get completely out of the bathroom.

He came out and flashed her a charming smile, the very one he flashes to flirt with other woman. Her eyebrows shot up, not really knowing why he was acting like this.

"Kyoko..." He whispered her name softly, as a gentle breeze heard after a loud storm.

He knelt before her and held his hand out. "Kyoko, Kyoko, Kyoko. I'm so sorry for being such an ass these two months of our marriage. I didn't realize how beautiful, loving and caring you are. Trust ne." He looked directly into her eyes, but her eyes were clouded with doubt and uncertainty.

"I want to make up for all the bad I have done. Please, forgive me. I want to start all over again. Let's date as a married couple, we can have a date tonight, at 7 o clock by the beautiful gardens that reflect your beauty. Please, thus all is from my heart. Accept it. Or else I may not be able to live without you forgiving me." He bowed before her, refusing to stand up.

She bit her lip, not sure of what to do. Her dilemma seemed very simple to anyone who saw this, anyone would agree if he was forgiven or not forgiven for whatever he'd done to her.

Finally, she sighed, helping him up. "Alright, we shall have a date tonight." He gave her a childish smile and seemed very happy.

And he earned a tired smile from her too.

* * *

For the week that they had stayed together, Sho didn't leave her side. He showered her with gifts, compliments and told her the kind of dress to wear for that occasion.

Her anticipation was greater than that of a student waiting to get his results. Wondering what kind of dress he'd give her today, her head told her that today would he no different.

He came right at the time she expected, he gave her a gown, that was revealing her shoulders. There were slits on either side of her waist, showing off her flat stomach.

Her discomfort was clearly visible as she murmured slightly to wear a shawl over herself.

He let his eyes fall on her and said, "You look very beautiful." He handed her the black jewellery to match with the shining black gown and started to leave.

"Today we will go to another restaurant. And we might have early as I have some important papers to give to my client. Do you know what are they?" He asked huskily.

She felt self conscious and shook her head. "They are papers to name my hotels on you. How I ang to tell that thing to you right now, but will have to wait. Don't forget to sign while we leave okay?" He said, standing in front of her.

Her smile was that of gratitude, for the way he treated her, just like the way her dreams were; gentlemanly and with respect.

* * *

They laughed and she checked the time. She gasped, realizing it was past 8:30 pm. Her head shot up and met his gaze.

"Sho, you had to give that file..." She stopped as she saw his eyes widened and he hurriedly removed the papers, and a pen.

"Hurry up or my client will leave me. He would leave for his flight. Why don't you give it to him while I pack up? I have another client to take signatures of." He watched as she hurriedly signed the papers, snatching the address note from his hand. She nodded and rushed to the taxi stand, hiring the taxi informing the address written on the paper.

* * *

She entered a house, and handed the papers to the man. He was blond, his eyes were a previous gem emerald, and it made her want to just stare at him. He screamed perfection as his gaze fell on her unwillingly and also in disappointment. He cleared his throat and looked away.

"You certainly are a beauty as rightly described by your master. It would be...very interesting to have you tonight." He said in a harsh tone.

Her eyes widened and she shook her head. "You are mistaken, I was sent by my husband to hand over my signatures to you regarding his hotels. I wasn't sent for that." She replied uncomfortably.

He removed the papers from inside and handed them to her. "Did you even read them?" He asked her.

Her hands flew to those papers and her eyes ran over the wordings as it widened with clear shock.

She threw paper and pleaded the man to hand a phone to him so she could speak with her husband, or ex husband.

"Sho, I think you have sent wrong papers. What is this about one night―"

"Shut up and listen to that guy. It's just a question about one night. Then you'd be free forever, I have sold you for your freedom and divorced you. So don't crib and listen to his commands." The demanding voice of her husband made her head spin and she felt the world spin.

And then nothing.

* * *

She woke up again, around midnight and realized that she was still in her heavy clothing. The discomfort of being underdressed, made her look around for something more comfortable and less revealing.

There!

She changed her clothing to a man's pajamas and shirt. And decided she would escape. Till now there wasn't any sign of a human in his house except her.

Her eyebrows shot up in disappointment as the lock didn't budge on the door. And the windows...

The windows!

She prayed that it would open and decided that if she falls, she would die from dignity than die with the stamp of a prostitute.

Closing her eyes, her legs had a command of their own as she jumped from that second floor.. Fortunately she landed on the roof of another building.

Hurriedly, her heart thumping loudly made her climbed the stairs down, met by two elderly people. "Young lady!" The beautiful woman covered in a shawl exclaimed. The man looked at her then approached her.

She felt like crying under their gaze until the man kept a hand on her shoulder. "Are you in trouble?" He asked softly.

She trembled and hugged him without any second thoughts and narrated her tale between her sobs. Words came out easily than she thought, she was thankful she didn't stay in that house for even a moment after she changed. They introduced themselves as Kuu Hizuri and Juliana Hizuri.

They allowed her to eat of whatever was left. She looked around the kitchen and realized that there were only takeouts and raw ingredients that weren't touched at all. "Um, sir madam, does no one cook?" She asked innocently.

The elderly woman giggled as her husband scratched his grey and black head.

"Err...no. We eat from out." He said as Kyoko's eyes darkened.

"Takeouts are not good for health. Especially you and..." She was scolded them and showering them with all the drawbacks while she cooked.

"...Anyway, here is breakfast. It must be around 6 if I am not wrong." She finished glancing at the window.

"It's 7:30 a.m. let's have this delicious looking food, my dear. " He said, his mouth watering from the delicious aroma that filled his nostrils and numbed his mind.

Kyoko sat down and started to eat, thanking god for the food and not making a sound. They noticed that she wasn't speaking actively like before. "Did...something happen? Why do I feel like the lights are out?" The man said looking around. Kyoko smiled, getting the meaning behind that.

"I guess, nobody keeps the lights on in the morning. Anyway, Kyoko-chan, can we allow you to be escorted to your hotel by our son, Koun?" The elderly said as they had completed the meal. Kyoko first took all the dishes towards the sink.

She came and stared hard at the table. "I must..." Her voice was uncertain.

They exchanged a glance and said, "Don't worry, he won't lay a finger on you. You will feel safe."

Her tears flowed as she hugged them both.

They all climbed down, after Kyoko had changed into more suitable clothes. And what she saw shocked her. There, leaning on the jeep in a uniform was the handsome blond who had kidnapped her. She jerked her head and gasped. "You all are..." She couldn't find the word to describe who similar they looked.

The elderly couple smiled and Juliena put a reassuring hand over her slightly trembling form. "What did you think? That se won't recognize that overly huge shirt and pajamas? Or that you jumped from the roof of that house? But we wanted to know your story. But don't worry. Our son won't harm you. Whatever must've happened yesterday, would have been his plan to catch the criminal. Maybe you got caught in it. I promise that he will safely leave you to your hotel. Trust us." Kuu said.

Juliena caught his ear and glared at him, "Koun, how dare you treat a woman like that! Especially an innocent woman? That was very rude of you!" She scolded him. He winced slightly from the sharp hold of his mother. She released his ear and helped Kyoko in the jeep.

As they drove a little further, he finally spoke, "You must come to office to give your statement..."

"Aren't you taking me home?" She asked, panicked. He mumbled something unintelligible and sighed.

"Maybe after you give your statement." And she fell back in defeat, wishing she gets free from this painful life.

* * *

She wondered whether she should rejoice or feel disgusted at returning back to the hotel where she was supposed to stay during her vacation. But it seems fate had different plans.

As soon as she stepped out of the jeep, she opened her mouth to thank him, but he had turned the ignition off and stepped out too. Her thoughts were clouded with fear of what he would do now.

She ignored him and walked into the hotel, dreading already. And the colour drained off her face as she realized that her in-laws must have been inside the room, realizing that she wasn't home yet.

She entered the elevator, hoping it would close before that police officer enters.

And thankful was she when he didn't step inside and soon became a puddle of relief. As the elevator dinged open, she stumbled towards the room door. Already feeling nervous.

It was opened by her mother in law, who made a hateful face. "You wench! How dare you step in here! Where were you the entire night, huh?" She spat on Kyoko's face.

Kyoko felt adrenaline flowing through her veins but she suppressed it. She still wanted to respect her and gain her respect as well. "Mom...I was―"

"Don't call me that! You don't dare step here after whereever you came from and whatever you did...looking at your face makes me sick." She interrupted rudely.

Kyoko clenched her fist and closed her eyes. Deciding it was no use, his truth soon came out. "I was actually _sold_ by your sweet son who cheats on me everytime you leave the house.―"

"Dont you dare involve my son in this. I should have seen how impure of a girl you are. That's why you insisted that you work, didn't you?"

"Right mom, that is what I have been trying to tell you. I didn't want to hurt you. But after she left me in the middle of the night...I knew I must call you." He said in a hurt voice. Kyoko felt like throwing the vase on his face.

"Sho, don't lie!" She replied in between her gritting teeth.

When his mother turned back to her, he smirked. She raised her hand to slap Kyoko and she flinched, closing her eyes.

But the contact was never made. She opened her eyes and found that officer right in front of her, with a calm expression.

"She was actually sold. And divorced. I have proof." He said, throwing the papers in her face.

"And I am here to arrest your son for illegal transportation and running of one of your hotels." He declared, getting in handcuffing him.

"Bu―but..." His father stuttered.

"Mr. I think you got the wrong man." Mrs Fuwa said trembling a little.

Koun raised his eyebrows and presented the voice recorder in front of everyone.

"She will be at your doorstep at around 8. Her dress is black, her hair open. And would be ready with the papers. I hope this will keep you quiet for all the businesses that were illegal and the transportation. If you want I can give you more money. The girl is extremely pretty, enjoy yourself."

And the recording went off. Kyoko gulped, realizing how cheap her ex husband was. Mrs Fuwa had fainted from shock while Mr. Fuwa clutched his hand over his heart. "Dad!" Sho exclaimed watching both his parents get the shock of their lives.

And then the policeman left her alone, with Sho in tow and the ambulance on the way.

* * *

What was going to happen now? She wondered.

As her thoughts occupied her mind, she bumped into a man who looked extremely eccentric.

She gasped and helped the man up. "I am so sorry. I didn't see you. Did you get hurt? Should I take you to the hospital?" She felt worried and frightened.

He stood up and dusted himself and smiled. "Not at all. I am completely fine. You are such a lovely lady, what are you doing in these clothes?" He said frowning.

She glanced at herself, her clothes were the same since two years, after her graduation. Simple sweater that looked old and a pant that seemed quite worn out was adorned upon her.

Her past seemed to sadden her. He immediately got an idea as he noticed her tatters guessing that she didn't exactly have a job and decided to help the woman.

"If you don't mind, I need a babysitter for my granddaughter. She doesn't have her parents around so she gets quite lonely. If you want to you can accept. I am keeping this offer open for you. Please take my number. My name is Lory Takarada." He said.

Her heart started to feel the life in her, now she can have a purpose of staying. She smiled and he noticed how beautiful she was. "Nice to meet you. My name is Kyoko Mogami."

And Lory felt shocked.

* * *

He seemed disturbed by her tired eyes. Her gaze never met his to begin with, except the first time he saw her. He truly couldn't see anything else but her. And her eyes, they were the colour he had never seen before, Amber. Her black hair shined on her glowing face. Her innocent eyes told him that she had never seen the world in a light he had.

Her determination was what urged him to arrest her husband on the spot. But he knew that this shouldn't affect him greatly.

As he sat on his chair lost in her thoughts, the phone on his desk rang.

He picked the receiver up, "Kyoto police station."

"Listen, second rated officer. Kyoko will give a verdict against you. She will prove that you were just lying and my Sho is right. Why will she believe a stranger like you? You are just a mere man trying to label anyone of someone else's work. Good luck on this case." She said.

He recognised the voice, Mrs Fuwa was arrogant indeed. Too proud of her son. He guessed maybe Kyoko would be happy to get her husband back.

* * *

As Kyoko left stepped out of the mansion, she noticed that the police station was right next to it. Remembering that she had to thank him, she went inside in search of that handsome officer.

"Mogami Kyoko." She suddenly felt nervous and started to regret.

She met the eyes of the emerald eyes man. He raised his eyebrows and looked down, playing with the glass ball on his desk. "You must be extremely grateful that your husband will be bailed out..." He started.

She frowned. Already the taste of it was bitter. "He isn't my husband anymore and I am clearly not happy. Who told you that?" She asked.

His hopes were high as soon as she revealed. He leaned forward, after setting the ball down. "Mrs. Fuwa claims that you will give a verdict against me. Is that true?" He asked.

She knit her eyebrows and thoughtfully replied, "Why would I do that?"

She left the office and decided not to go to the mansion that day.

She needed to visit her former mother in law now.

* * *

Her shock was too much as she heard it.

"You have my part in the property given by my mother?" She asked.

The woman sipped her tea, with her feet crossed over each other. "Yes. We wanted to give it to you. But...if you give the verdict as we want, then maybe you'd get it. It is around 5 million."

Her jaw hit the floor as she heard that. But she didn't reply. Her mind was muddled and she couldn't think of anything.

The court meeting was in four days and she was in a fix. Her mind kept wandering towards that police officer. What would happen if she gave the false verdict?

He seemed more important to her than her money. But again, she can settle down with that much money.

* * *

She was glad that she was the first babysitter that Maria Takarada had enjoyed her time with. Kyoko felt accimplished.

Her bright smile vanished as she noticed him getting out of his jeep.

He was staring at her, the beautiful shade of emerald were boring into hers. She turned away, not for any reason.

She walked past him with a pounding heart. Again, her mind seemed to go back to that deal.

* * *

Finally the day arrived and she was still undecided. Her former father in law was smiling down at her, and she couldn't return it with her thoughts.

As Sho gave his verdict, she looked at Mr. Fuwa. He looked back, sensing her stare and questioned her with his eyes.

"You will give me my share, right?" She asked.

He smiled and nodded.

She opened her bag and uncovered a cheque book.

"Then I want you to give it to me right now. This cheque is already filled with the amount, 5 million. Only your signature is required. I will send this to my messenger and he will signal me. Then I will give the wrong verdict."

Mr. Fuwa stared into her eyes without any expression.

Her name was called out and she stepped into the stage and waited for him to pen it down. He kept looking at her then at the cheque.

And finally he tore the cheque, making her smile.

* * *

The family left Kyoto in nine hours after Sho had been declared the punishment for five years.

Kyoko watched them go with a peaceful smile and decided to give the good news to the elderly couple.

She walked to the apartment, it was just round the corner and ringed the bell.

It was opened by Kuu. He smiled brightly at her and welcomed her warmly. She hugged him on impulse, and he felt the feeling of having a daughter he wanted that he never had.

"I am free." She breathed.

He laughed and gave the good news to Juliena who asked Kyoko to tell her the entire tale.

They smiled at her when she had finished and she was again struck by the familiarity between them and Koun. Except he never smiled at her.

She frowned. "Why doesn't your son live with you?" She blurted out. They didn't mind it as she panicked, patting her head.

"He doesn't want to endanger our lives for his job." He informed her.

"I see. Okay then, let's eat dinner. Today I am gonna cook. No buts and no takeouts." She said.

She entered the kitchen without waiting for an answer and started to pull the ingredients from the cabinets. She didn't realize that it was past ten when someone came.

"I'm home!" Came the voice from the hall.

Juliena met the eyes of her husband with a knowing glance as she watched her son keep the shoes inthe rack.

"What's the occasion today, son?" Kuu asked, even thought feeling the slight hint of it.

"I got saved by a correct... who's cooking in the kitchen? I thought you didn't like servants in the house?" He asked frowning.

As soon as he asked that, Kyoko emerged from inside, holding the bowl of soup and plates.

He was speechless as he saw her, and wished he had worn something more better.

She met his eyes sensing his stare, and was completely frozen. "We didn't know Koun would come tonight." Kuu said defensively.

She smiled and waved her hands. Her eyes were conveying the message that she was clearly surprised and nervous on seeing him.

They didn't share anything much, but Koun knew inside that he had to apologize and thank her.

After the setting the dishes in the sink, she folded her sleeves to wash them. "May I?" He asked.

She looked at him and blinked twice then shook her head. "I must, your food was absolutely delicious...I should do something to..." He noticed her blushing and decided it was time to step in.

Her blushing face got printed in his mind, and he wanted her to blush only for him. "I wanted to apologize for that day. I didn't know that―"

"What's done is done. You didn't know that he would sell his own wife. But I never had a perfect relationship with him to even feel like I was his wife. I forgive you."

"And thanks for giving the right verdict and..." He noticed she had stopped.

She was staring intently at the dishes. "I knew he didn't have the part of property with him..." She had mumbled.

He frowned, not knowing what she meant. "Mogami-san?" He asked.

She blinked her eyes and continued like she didn't stop at all.

* * *

Kyoko would always feel that there was something that bothered her whenever she noticed Lory being considerate towards her. His attitude towards her seemed more like he was her family.

It had been two weeks since she had started and she was already feeling suspicious.

Maria-chan was sleeping, which meant that dhe will have to leave. As she packed her bag and started the leave, her keys fell down the stairs in front of the door where Lory was.

She sighed and climbed down the stairs.

"...please understand I am her godfather. I must claim this guardianship. Mogami Kyoko should now be under my care. Koun Hizuri must be knowing of this." Her bag fell down with a thud, causing silence in the room.

She sprinted out of the mansion, heading towards his house.

She felt extremely overwhelmed over the news.

* * *

She knocked on his door, finding it strangely open. She stepped inside the two story building and quietly stepped into the kitchen. She took the knife from the stand and slipped it into her sleeve Her heart was speeding up as she slowly went up the stairs.

He was in the room, reading a magazine whilst lying flat on his bed.

"Tell me why didn't you tell me that Lory Takarada was my godfather tell me!" She demanded.

He slowly stood up and approached her. "Don't come near me or else I will hurt you!" She said pointing her knife in his direction.

He caught her hand and forced it behind her, making her stick closer towards him. She tried her hand out and with much force and sudden energy, she twisted her hand, thinking maybe she stabbed herself.

Unfortunately, he had moved towards her side, making the knife stab the side of his stomach.

"KOUN!" She screamed as she frantically dialed the numbers of the ambulance.

* * *

She was apologizing profusely, even though the elderly couple accepted that it was an accident.

She felt like her heart had stepped out of her throat when he fell down on the floor, still commanding her to get out of his house.

She was sobbing when his parents found her. They had grown closer to her over the three weeks she had jumped over their roof.

They advised her to stay away from Koun until he recovered.

Unfortunately, they didn't know that felt restless without seeing her face for even one day.

* * *

Shr finally met him after three days, feeling strangely empty. She smiled weakly at him and apologized. He waved it off, still she asked him to command her to do something for him.

"Are you free after 5?' he asked finally after much arguing. She thought for a while and nodded.

"Then I want you to learn self defense. I will teach you." He said.

She was stunned but protested, "But I am not doing anything for you at all!"

"Then make for me food after the work out." He simply stated.

It seemed like a good idea and she agreed. He felt like a child, excited over her visiting his house at 5:30.

He was overly smitten by this beauty.

* * *

Her smiles got brighter each day as she met him, her training started with basic stretching and punching. Everytime their skins contacted, they felt a tingling in their body.

Today she was supposed to learn aiming. The bottles were aced near the wall opposite the door. They were at a training room completely alone.

"Make sure you notice the angular difference..." He was explaining the direction.

She bit her lip and concentrated hard.

Alas, the target wasn't met. He stood beside her, his breathing too close. He was pointing in the direction she should be hitting and asked her throw.

Bull's eye!

They both looked into each other's eyes and looked away.

He dismissed the training after that.

* * *

Sho smirked as he stepped out of the gate. "Mr. Hizuri, you are gone. You stepped on a mine completely dangerous" he muttered.

His parents were waiting for him in front of the car. "The money was quite much but we got you out." Mr. Fuwa informed him.

* * *

He advised her to go for work after fifteen days. She seemed completely hurt that she didn't have the knowledge. But the Hizuris had convinced her otherwise, telling her that they knew just recently.

She took a deep breath and walked inside the mansion which was opened by a maid.

Time to grasp the truth.

* * *

As he waited for her in the training the room, he saw her with a bright smile. His heart started to beat faster, and he just wanted to kiss her hard.

The urge was too much.

He shook his head but as she wrapped her hands around him, he couldn't help himself. He slowly touched her clothed back, feeling the softness of her and all the more mushy.

She felt like a puddle as he ran his fingers on her back. He opened his eyes and stopped.

She felt him stop and pulled away, blushing at the impact and looning away.

"Um...I wanted to say that it was a success." She said embarrassed.

"Congratulations. So, what now?" He asked.

She smiled slyly, "Today we will not do training?" She asked expectantly. And he couldn't say no.

"Of course. So you'd be leaving now?" He asked.

She laughed. "No. I want you come with me somewhere."

He thought and motioned for her to follow him. She giggled and followed him from behind.

* * *

He had taken her to a festival, allowing her to get the feel of the occasion. As she stood before him in a navy blue kimono in golden embroidery. The lace was completely gold. It was so simple yet she looked breathtakingly beautiful.

Her mong eyelashes were defined, as her hair was tied up in a low bun. Only one thing was missing. He uncovered a necklace and made her wear it.

"Princess Rosa looks amazing in you." He breathed.

She smiled at him faintly through her blush

"Well, well well. Cut the romance out and lets get down to business. Kyoko, you do know that the man you are hangin out with is a murderer? And your only place is back to me. Come back wordlessly or else I will force you. Think about it." He said.

She scoffed. "I would never come back to a person so low like you. You want me for my body right? You can search other places, I am not your servant. I am my own self. Besides, whatever Koun-san has done is for the service of the country. To eradicate stupid like you out of the world." She retorted.

As she caught Koun's hand and started to leave, Sho smirked and said the last sentence that stopped her.

"He is the reason your family isn't here." With that he left.

She froze and met his eyes. He was completely blank, guilt ridden to be exact. And she knew that this was Shos way of blackmailing. She furrowed her brow and tugged his hand. "You are not a murderer. If something has happened in the past, it done and can't be changed. What we are right now is what we should worry about." She said firmly.

He sighed and looked away "He is right, I am a murderer. I should've stopped my car when I saw them crossing the road. But I was talking to my mom, this was five years ago, when I was still a teenager...I shouldn't have done that. Its all my fault "

"Koun-san." She said softly.

He stopped and met her eyes.

"It's past. Forget it. This is what Sho is trying to do. Provoke you. He doesn't need this. He isn't right. You have saved people too." She urged him.

After mush convincing, Koun seemed to have calmed down. His love for her increased tenfold.

He smiled for the first time and she couldn't breathe.

Just being with him was enough for her to go on edge.

However, from afar a man crushed the can in his hand and vowed to get her back.

* * *

As she walked down the road, she heard his voice.

Ignoring, she tried to go on and he followed. Suddenly, he grabbed her arm and covered her mouth with his hand. She tried to speak as he led her into the room in the court.

He forced her to look at the person seated in the first bench.

Her eyes widened as she realized who it was.

"I didn't know your parents were rich, or else I would've never divorced you. But now I need you to marry me again. Or else your only family would be off." He whistled.

Even the lawyer was on gun point.

Kyoko could only ask for ten minutes to at least get ready.

* * *

As she was dressing up, her phone rang. She looked at the caller id and pressed the answer button.

"Hello." She greeted emotionlessly.

"Aren't you late?" He asked playfully.

"I'm getting married. In the court near the bridge. You can come, if you want to." She announced like an emotionless robot.

As she cut the phone, tears rolled doen her cheeks, ruining the light make up on her face. When she finally found reason to be free, her past seemed to cage her in its jail.

She knew this was her fate.

Her fate to marry Sho and forget Koun forever.

As she walked on hlthe aisle with a grim expression, she noticed two more people dressed as nuns.

So he feared she would run away, huh.

* * *

As they waited, the man filled out the names and asked a few questions. Sho was tapping his feet.

He removed the papers and asked them to sign it, Kyoko then Sho.

She signed without looking up, and gave the pen to Sho.

"I'll take that!" He said. Signing the paper. She jerked her head and met emerald eyes that always sped her heart and coloured her cheeks.

He had a calm expression as he put the cap to the pen and handed it to the lawyer. Sho was released and he grabbed her hand.

"Kyoko, you're going to regret this. Tear that sheet you useless man! Tear it !" He ordered the man.

His hands were handcuffed, as a judge happened to pass by and called a few police officers. One of them saw the violence and immediately handcuffed Shotaro.

His eyes widened and he struggled. "She is my wife and I can do anything with her." He growled.

Koun held the sheet for everyone to see. "She is MY wife and you have gone against the law by trying to touch someone's wife. Sir, I have nothing to lie about."

The general nodded and ordered the other policemen to escort the criminal into one of the central jails. And he wasn't allowed to be bailed out.

As they went out, Koun drove her to a quiet place, not a word was exchanged. They sat in silence till Kyoko suddenly hugged him.

He slowly hugged her, not wanting to lose any of his self control. But he could only pray that he would touch her back and not caress it. She pulled away and slapped him in between her sobs.

"For the first time in ny life, you have done the right thing." She sobbed.

He closed his eyes knowing he deserved it.

Wait, what?

He jerked his eyes open and frowned at her. "Sorry, Miss Mogami I didn't hear you properly..." He said.

Her sobs turned to broken cries and a smile was on her face. "You said that I did the wrong thing...and you were going to say I hate y― hmph!?"

His heart stopped, hands frozen as he sat frozen in his place. His skin tingled and electric sparks flew inside his body. He realized after a moment that he should return the the gesture.

He pulled her closer as she had wrapped her arms around him and synced his lips with hers. Nothing was around him, only her. He could only smell and touch her.

They broke away for air, as he still stared in her eyes a little uncertain. "I said you did the right thing for the first time and I don't hate you. Rather I love you." She repeated.

He felt jittery and crushed his lips with hers again, his insides jumping.

She could only smile as he passionately moved his lips with hers.

As they pulled away, he frowned. "But I didn't do this the right way..." He faltered.

She knit her eyebrows in confusion.

"What do you meeeeeaaaaan" her words stretched as he sped in the evening sunlight.

* * *

She laughed as carried her towards the exit of the church. His parents and her godfather smiled at the happiness exiting from them.

"Now I understood the meaning of your sentence. But it didnt matter as long as you were with me." She said as they drove in their car.

He smirked and she saw a glint in his eyes. "You didn't get my meaning. If I hadn't done it the right way, then I would never get to jump on you after laying you on bed as I carry you to our―"

"YOU DIDN'T NEED TO SAY ALL THAT!" She screamed as the blush on her face darkened by every phrase that he uttered.

 ** _The End_**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **So how was this story guys, hm? Was it good or need improvement or your everyday story?**

 **I admit the whole story wasn't my own imagination, but believe me when I say I have changed it to be claimed as mine.**

 **Please don't forget to review, favourite and follow.**

 **And see you next time when I get inspiration and write something new.**

 **Till then, Good bye!👍**


End file.
